The primary objectives of this contract are to provide the NIDA Opioid Treatment Discovery Program (OTDP) with logistics and computerized compound tracking database support. For example, the successful of offeror will be responsible for: assignment of code numbers to compounds for the purpose of blinding their identity to the OTDP test sites; providing compound submitters (primarily pharmaceutical companies and individual chemists from academia) with compound information forms, along with instructions for completing the forms and shipping their compound(s); distribution of final study reports to compound submitters; the management of an OTDP compound tracking database; making required modifications to the compound tracking database program; arranging and paying for OTDP consultant meetings; and providing specific outside (non- Government) consultants requested by the NIDA Project Officer. The general goal of this project will be to facilitate the rapid and efficient evaluation of both opioid and non-opioid compounds as potential new medications for improved treatment of opioid abuse and dependence.